can we make this work or are we fooling ourselves
by lady093lover
Summary: Lauren is having Bo's baby can they workout there problems or will family members, a jealous wolf other ex and a new threat making it's way tare them more part then they all ready are read and find out rate m to be safe


Frist off so I went back with a friend's computer and hopefully correct all the spelling mistakes let me know if I miss anything don't own anything this is a Bo and Lauren fiction if you don't like well don't read

Lauren look at the pregnancy test in her hands preying that the small pink + was just a dream or her eyes just playing tricks on her but it wasn't She let out a tire sigh running a hands threw her hair tossing the test away before falling back on her bed "what I'm I going to do James?" Lauren ask turning to see the young man laying next to her. James like Hale he was one of her first friends when she first join the fae world even though Hale and her had grow apart James was still there when she really need him and her when he did she really need him

"you can say it's mine or we can pack up and be cross the broader before anyone realized what's going on."James said jokeing making Lauren chuckle and shake her head she could always count on him to cheer her up "as much as I would love to have your love child Jason would problem kill me and beside running and hiding sounds like a good iden but I can't do that to Bo I mean we had our problems but... I mean if someone was having your child and you didn't tell you found like 5 years later how would you feel. Lauren said looking away from James as mind fill with thoughts of Bo it's been almost a month since she told Bo she need some spaces it wasn't like she want to break up with her but lately it fleet like Bo was focused more on her case then them. she understood that there is people and fea that would allways need her but it fleet like she was try to fight for Bo to notice her clear loosening she been in relationships was put second but they made up for it a hell she was luck if she was second in Bo mind these days. but after that talk...

FLASBACK

"Lauren?!" Bo said shock to see the Blonde in the kitchen "sorry the door was open so I dice to wait we um can need to talk." Laurwn said nerves "This isn't a good time." Bo struggle to get out but Lauren didn't notice as she got out her set running her a hand threw her hair try to clam down lately thats what all there "talks" start out but she had enough she was going to finly put her foot down for once. Bo could see Lauren was getting angering she about to say something when she cut her off..."then when is the fuck time Bo hu? I get it people will allways need your help but what about me...us Bo cause lately it's all about you Bo I can't talk cause I have cases or I can't make it too out date cause I have to help Dyson...Trick...Hella Kenzi someone else! fuck the only time I see you these days is when you need help or need to be heal you may as well be dating yourself cause that's all what this relationship seem to be about not us but you all I want is god dame five minutes to talk out her shit and tell you that I want a break just to finger out where the hell I stand is this so call relationship if you can even call it that"Lauren snapped she knew it was mean but she need to make herself know heard witch she was getting sick of doing with Bo

"Fine you want space then let's just break up cause all honest your nothing but a piece of human meat that can't even satisfied trash let alone a powerful fae like me." Bo yell her eyes winds when those words lelf her mouth quickly regetting them "LA...save it Bo I just want some space to think were this "relationship" was going since your always to busy but now I know how you truth feel I would expect that from any others fae but you... . I nerve want to see you again Bo Dennis!l Lauren ran out the club house almost knocking down Kenzi how was walking by but she didn't care she didn't care that Bo was try to call after she was heart broken and hurt.

End flashback

She knew thouse words weren't Bo's but it didn't take the pain out of them she hasn't see the others since. Bo has try to call her or see her at the compound. But

now with her pregnancy Lauren had no clue what to do or how Bo will take the news all she could remember were those words she said she knew they were Bo's she love hummus she always helps both human and feas alike and yer she couldn't help but wonder did a small part of Bo relly fleet that way maybe she should leave what was the point of staying she made it clear how she really fleet and with Bo and Tricks bloodline her unborn child was already in enough danger all there enemies even the few of hers would love to get there hands on the next in line for the blood king thrown and for so many other reasons and it wasn't even born yet maybe it will be safer for the both of them and her heart to just leave before she could think anymore on the subject James start talking again snapped her out her thoughts "Tell her." Lauren gave him a confusing look knowing he would be the frist to kick Bo ass "First Jason loves you and I will kill him if he lead a hand on you 2 as munch as I don't Like her for breaking your heart I agree you should tell her I mean if I know there was someone out there a little life I would want to know about him or her be in it's life do all that farther stuff but you also can't forced her to be in it's life and from what you told me it's clear she what's to talk about what happed between you two should a less try to talk out your problems and try tpo work together to raised thus child cause like it or not it's gonna need both of you don't get me wrong hate the bitch but this kid might be fea and even with our combine brain power I'm not a sucbbus I mean got friends how would help in a heartbeat if it dose be fea but wouldn't it be better if it was Bo. how did this even happen I mean I barely pass human and fae sex Ed but don't you need a little something extra to make a baby?" Lauren thought about what James said before answering his question but she knew he was right if this child is gonna have a chance to grow up it would need them both and not at each others throats. "Yes but Bo has been the only person and fae I been with in the time I could have gotten pregnant so elsess some other fae or create in pregnant me with out me knowing it's the fae world pretty much anything can happen so I can't rule that out or Bo." Lauren yawn loudly before resting her head on a pillow and was out like a light James knew the stress of everything was finely hitting her he got up and cover her up "don't worry whatever happens uncle James is always here." He whisper to Lauren belly then kiss her on the for head Lauren was like the sitter and the family he all ways want. he couldn't shake this odd feeling that suddenly came over him he glaces at the Scooby Doo looken dog laying at the corner of the room Lauren got him from a local shelter (his idea) after the break up he told her she should get a puppy but for some reason when she saw that old beast (he like to call him) she feel in Love but he couldn't shake the feeling something is off with him he shakes the thought off "come on beast...I mean Sam lets go make a midnight sandwich see what's on cable." James said not wanting to leave Lauren alone special with that bad feeling that cane over him the Quinn he had many abilities one was he could feel Dangers or when something bad is come and he didn't get strange feeling from the dog this was something else and he didn't want to worrry Lauren so he dice to keep it to him self for now. Sam look at his sleeping owner he had the same feeling the strange man did he didn't like him very much special that other man he sometimes comes with something bad about him but he couldn't fringervout it out what and he did want James as his owner call him alone in his new home so he went with.

Tell me what you think trash it keep going I promise I will explain Bo odd behavior in the next chapter intill next time.


End file.
